darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperlanes
Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star, or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it? - Han Solo Hyperlanes are areas of space that have been deemed and kept safe for hyperspace travel without the danger of colliding with any objects. They're the fastest way to get from one system to another. Hyperlanes are directional - there's a "forward" and a "back" direction. Many hyperlanes are circular (keep going and you'll come back to where you started), but others are straight routes. Commands * +map - Gives you a map of the galaxy and shows hyperlane connects from system to system, as well as a list of the common hyperlanes and their codes. Use +map to see a map of that hyperlane. There are some 'hidden' hyperlanes that do not show on +map. * +navigate - Shows you the destination system for every hyperlane exit in the room. * +hyperjump - Travels along the hyperlane in the direction indicated. You may abbreviate a hyperlane name with the initial letter of each word, indluding 'forward' or 'back'. For instance, Corellian Corridor Forward can be abbreviated CCF. * +traveltime to - Gives a gauge of how much IC time it takes to travel from one system to another in hyperspace. This is usually handwaved in RP save for military or other time-sensitive maneuvers. The Galaxy Major Hyperlanes To view the map in full, click on the image to the right. Bothawui Gauntlet BG The Bothawui Gauntlet runs in a loop forward through the following systems: Coruscant, Bothan, Vanix, Sienar, Yidri, Alderaan, Kuat, (Coruscant). Corellian Corridor CC The Correllian Corridor runs forward along a straight line through the following systems: Shili, Merr Sonn, Byss, Corellian, Mantell. Core Artery CA (CO on the map) The Core Artery runs in a loop forward through the following systems: Coruscant, Corellian, Bothan, Mon Calamari, Alderaan, Kuat, Byss, (Coruscant). Deadman's Dive DD Deadman's Dive runs forward in a single corridor through the following systems: Bothan, Sienar, Paxin, Kashyyyk, Dantooine. Kuat Expanse KE The Kuat Expanse runs forward in a straight line through the following systems: Sullustan, Kuat, Merr Sonn, Ryloth. Kessel Run KR The Kessel Run runs forward in a loop through the following systems: Kessel, Kashyyk, Vanix, Corellian, Y'Toub, Mantell, (Kessel). Mon Calamari Canal MC The Mon Calamari Canal runs forward in a straight line through the following systems: Kashyyyk, Sienar, Mon Calamari, Alderaan, Sullustan, Thyferra. Pirates' Lane PL Pirates' Lane runs forward in a long corridor through the following systems: Shili, Ryloth, Norad, Merr Sonn, Byss, Hoth, Y'Toub, Mantell, Tatooine, Kessel, Dantooine, Paxin, Yidri. Thyferra Loop TL The Thyferra Loop runs forward in a loop through the following systems: Thyferra, Shili, Kuat, (Thyferra). Yidri Cruise YC The Yidri Cruise runs forward in a loop through the following systems: Yidri, Alderaan, Coruscant, Mon Calamari, (Yidri). Sector Maps The following are very crude sector maps. If you would like to produce higher-quality sector maps the creator of these maps will not be offended. Arrows indicate hyperlane direction, dotted lines, indicate a path you can +fly through, multiple circles indicate multiple planets in a system, "polar lines" mean that a system is divided between coreside and rimside. The compass rose always points in the director of the core. Alderaan Sector 500px Bothawui Sector 500px Byss Sector 500px Corellian Sector Please note that Gand, the Mantellian Comet Cloud, Camodai and Arbella are not part of the Corellian Sector. They are part of the Mantell Sector but have been included on this map. Dantooine Sector 500px Hoth Sector 500px Kashyyyk Sector 500px Kessel Sector 500px Merr Sonn Sector 500px Ord Mantell Sector 500px Paxin Sector 500px Sienar Sector 500px Sullust Sector 400px Vanix Sector This sector has one of the more complicated maps. The Vanix Web hyperlane runs in a loop that will eventually take you to both the core and rim sides of every system in the sector. 500px Yidri Sector 500px Y'Toub Sector Category:Space System